


[叶江]都是用来疼爱的

by Tuerye



Category: 18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuerye/pseuds/Tuerye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>记得回去点赞噢♪(^∇^*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[叶江]都是用来疼爱的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> 记得回去点赞噢♪(^∇^*)

“前辈，我觉得不管怎么样都是你的错呢。”  
“小江我们要明智一点，冤枉人可不好。”  
“不用多解释了，分房睡吧。”  
“啧好好好，下次我会注意少抢轮回公会boss。”  
“这还差不多呐。”江波涛终于是满意地点了点头，头上的猫耳也随着抖了抖。

对，你没看错，就是猫耳，货真价实童叟无欺摸起来毛茸茸的猫耳。  
唯一的见证人叶修忍不住伸手揉了一把，在恋人瞪过来的时候迅速收回手。  
我的天啊这手感太好了，比自家小点好了不止一万倍……叶修心里特别难忍，只好抽出一条烟来缓解一下。

“也不知道什么时候会消失啊，看来今天只能待在家里了。”江波涛拿出手机拨通了轮回经理的电话号码，叶修叼着烟眼睛眨也不眨地盯着江波涛甩来甩去的猫尾巴。  
然后一把抓在了手里。  
“是的，只是感冒而已应该很快就好，今天我就……啊！”江波涛失声叫出来，连忙捂住嘴羞愤地瞪向叶修。他那条棕色尾巴被叶修抓着轻轻揉捏，细腻的感觉让叶修爱不释手。  
江波涛赶紧挂了电话踹了叶修一脚，把尾巴抢回来护再怀里，猫耳朵都竖了起来：“不可以随便抓猫儿的尾巴啊前辈！”  
“小江这是习惯做猫啦？”叶修笑道。  
江波涛泄气了一般喃喃：“还能怎么办呀，难道哭一场就可以变回来吗？”他看了看自己的猫尾巴，“想不到我有一天会有猫耳和猫尾啊……”

今天有一个很神奇的展开。  
江波涛一大早就受到了惊吓，缩在被窝里不出来，等到他的恋人兼同居人叶修把他挖出来的时候，惊愕地发现他多了一双猫耳，和一条毛绒猫尾。  
十几分钟后两个人终于冷静下来，讨论了一番后确定了原因：吃了那个粉丝送来的蛋糕。

起因很简单，即使退役了人气也居高不下的叶修收到了一大堆礼物——陈老板代收然后一起邮递过来——里面有一个粉丝自制小蛋糕，还用抹茶奶油做了一对小猫耳，叶修决定收下，最后这个小蛋糕进了江波涛的肚子。  
江波涛说觉得味道挺不错就是有哪里怪怪的，不喜欢吃蛋糕的叶修倒是没有多在意，直到第二天一早。  
叶修迅速翻找出昨天那个蛋糕盒，终于在里面找到了一张小小的字条：  
吃完后也许会有很不错的效果噢，可以拍一张给我吗？ (ฅ´ω`ฅ)

拍给你妹啊这简直居心不良啊太可怕了！这究竟是怎么做出来的你是外来物种吧？！来地球到底有什么目的！

然后就有了开头一幕。

 

江波涛漫不经心地坐在沙发上看电视，尾巴盘在他膝盖上，叶修洗完澡出来就顺便坐在他身边十分自然地把他揽过来亲密地顺毛。  
这是他们身为恋人之间常有的小动作，甜蜜而亲昵，不过今天似乎不太一样。  
江波涛眯起眼睛显得非常享受，他也没想到叶修只是像往常一样手轻轻抚摸他的背部就让他这么舒服。江波涛顺着叶修的手蹭过去，整个人几乎趴在他怀里。  
叶修愣了那么两三秒马上反应过来，坏心眼地笑了笑，双手齐上抚摸这只大猫的身体，手在江波涛的后颈和腰间不断来往，弄得江波涛脸色都有点迷离，不自觉地发出舒服的低哼。  
“真不愧是猫啊……”  
叶修感叹，迷迷糊糊的江波涛闻言清醒了过来，一低头发现自己都蹭到叶修怀里去了，尾巴立马整个儿竖了起来脸上一红赶紧想要溜走。  
但叶修哪会让他得逞，手一捞就把他抱过来，江波涛还没炸毛，一只白皙而又灵巧的手立刻摸上他的猫耳，又力度适中地挠了挠他的下巴，江波涛又软了下去，并随着抬起下巴让叶修的动作更加顺利。  
“等等……前辈……”  
“舒不舒服啊小江？”  
“嗯……”江波涛知道自己似乎哪里不对，可是也不愿拒绝。在叶修越发熟练的抚摸下软成一滩春水，就像一只真正的猫一样渴望揉摸，不断蹭着叶修的身体。  
那条浅棕色的尾巴有些小节奏地摇来晃去，显示出尾巴的主人非常满意现在的动作，叶修手滑到江波涛的脊椎尾部轻轻一按，那条尾巴一下子趴了下去。  
“前辈那里别！”  
“不喜欢啊？”那我偏要做。  
叶修的手伸进江波涛的衣服里有一下没一下地按压揉捏着那个地方，江波涛身上的敏感点早就被他摸清，此时江波涛小口地喘着气，脸上带着满足和压抑的表情，猫耳也轻微抖动着，看得叶修自己口干舌燥恨不得现在就把怀里的人儿干了。

“前辈……够了呀。”江波涛努力找回理智，轻轻拨开叶修的手直起身子。他之前趴在叶修怀里，两个人正一上一下地躺倒在沙发上，现在江波涛坐起来的时候也就跨坐在了叶修身上，姿势暧昧至极。  
“小江这是不想要？”叶修打量着此刻脸色泛红的江波涛，一手在他腰侧流连，修长的手指带动一片轻颤。  
江波涛没说话，随手关了电视把遥控器扔到一边。房间里很安静，这里也就只有他们两个人，江波涛能够感受到抵着胯/部的隔着布料的灼热，叶修眼里的欲/望他也看得见。江波涛觉得自己心里有点什么在燃烧，直到下腹有些热，他轻眯起眼，眼角带上了一丝不易见的媚色，发出甜腻的声音：  
“喵~”

瞬间天地颠倒，江波涛被叶修压在身上，江波涛舔了舔唇毫不畏惧地对上叶修幽暗的眼神，一边用小腿蹭了蹭叶修的腰间。  
“小猫太调皮的话，可是要被调/教的。”叶修和江波涛凑得很久，温热的呼吸喷洒在江波涛的脸上，暗沉低哑的声音有危险的性感。  
江波涛低笑，“这不就等着前辈来嘛…唔……”  
叶修已经一手摸上他的柔软猫耳骚弄着，这对猫耳是江波涛完全抵抗不了的敏感处，被捏弄的时候他就仿佛失去了力气一般。叶修低头吻上江波涛的唇，舌头轻易地探进他的口腔四处翻搅，江波涛的神色一下子迷离起来，欲望在他的眼里氤氲，脸颊染上浅浅的粉红。  
“前辈，嗯……啊……”江波涛刚想说什么语言又消失在两个人的唇间，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角往下流，划出淫/靡的银线。  
有了猫耳和猫尾后身子变得非常敏感，叶修仅仅只是爱抚他的身体就让他呻吟起来。感觉太刺激了，但是又舒服得让人谓叹，江波涛扭动着身子想要逃离又想要更多，一不留神就被叶修扒下内裤，半/勃的分身就被叶修握住了，按着前段揉搓着。  
“啊呀…前辈你轻点…”  
江波涛颤抖着身子。而叶修附在他耳边低笑：“小猫不行了？这还没开始啊，忍着点。”江波涛身体敏感得出乎意料又让人欣喜，叶修心里的恶魔早已经苏醒，正等着慢慢蹂/躏这只压在自己身下的人儿，叶修顺着往下舔了舔他的脖子，锁骨，到乳尖，咬住其中一颗舔吻着，直到把它舔得湿漉漉的，泛着水光。  
江波涛一手遮着脸羞耻的不敢再看，快/感从脊椎往上冲击着大脑，尾巴小幅度摇晃着又被叶修抓住，敏感的地方全部被掌握着折磨着，江波涛的声音带上了哭腔。  
“前辈，啊，停下来，我……嗯啊……”  
“爽吗小江？”叶修时轻时重地揉捏着他的分身，“还会更爽呢。”  
“唔啊，我……那里……”江波涛脑子里被快感和欲望搅得一片混沌，他勾住叶修的脖子借势挺了挺身子就像发/情的猫渴望被狠狠地地满足，“前辈，下面……嗯啊…想要……”  
叶修亲亲他的嘴，握住他分身的手加快了速度，江波涛浑浑噩噩地颤抖着随着叶修摇摆身体，他半吐着粉嫩的舌头，眼里一片迷茫，挺立的分身吐露着淫/水浸湿了叶修的手，快感比往常来得更加剧烈。叶修迅速撸动了好几下，抓着他尾巴的手来到他的根部一揉，低头轻咬敏感的猫耳朵，江波涛就这么叫着射出来。  
“前辈！啊啊啊…太刺激了……嗯唔……”江波涛抓着叶修的胳膊颤抖着，猫耳朵都软趴趴地伏在脑袋上，射了两个人腹部一片白浊。  
“哎哟，小猫儿这么爽啊？真浪……”叶修说起床上的话也是妥妥的，一边逗弄着江波涛一边把一根手指插进柔软的后/穴。  
江波涛平复下还在高/潮余韵中的身子，叶修的手指正沾着他的液体在里面进进出出，他能感受到他的每一个动作，每一个指节，仅仅只是手指的抽插就让江波涛的理智崩溃了。  
“唔啊…前辈，我要……”江波涛喃喃平时绝对不会轻易说出来的话，身子呈现出淡淡的淫/靡粉色。  
“小江乖啊，要等一下。”叶修看得也是硬得不行，特别想把自己的老二插进这小穴狠狠抽/插操到江波涛哭出来求饶。  
两根手指之后便是三根手指，叶修发现今天的开拓任务特别顺利，江波涛比平时湿得更加厉害，抽送起来也很方便。  
“叶修……前辈……”江波涛眼角带着泪花唤他，情/欲浸湿了他的眼睛，每一个眼神都可以让叶修化身为野兽。  
叶修撤出自己的手指，换上自己胀大的分身，嗓子低哑：“小江，要不要我进去？”  
“要，我要……”  
“要什么呢？”  
江波涛无意识地回答，声音带着点甜腻的哭腔就像委屈的小猫，“我要……我要前辈插进来……呜啊啊！”  
叶修掰开他的双腿折到胸前毫不犹豫地捅了进去，巨大的肉/棒一下子进到深处，江波涛弓起身子大叫，尾巴软绵绵地缠在了叶修胳膊上。  
叶修下面大操大干，一手摁住江波涛摇晃的头和他接吻，粗鲁野蛮又带着温柔疼爱，上面和下面一起发出淫/荡的水声。  
“小猫喜欢吗，要不要我这么操你？”叶修坏心眼地挺动胯部撞击印象中的G点，江波涛探出舌尖舔着叶修的唇作为回应。  
叶修啃咬着他略显红肿的嘴唇，江波涛小/穴紧紧包裹叶修的分身让他舒爽地低吼。  
“放松点，小/穴真紧啊小江。”  
“不行，别一直……啊呀呀……顶那里……不要啊啊……”  
“这可不行，要操/射你啊。”  
“唔嗯，太大了……叶修前辈……别……”江波涛被迫大大地分开腿摆出一副任意品尝的模样，下面的后/穴吞吐着叶修的肉/棒，自己的分身也不断磨蹭着叶修的小腹，整个下/半/身的湿漉漉的。更何况自己体内那一点最脆弱的地方正被滚烫的大肉/棒狠狠戳弄着，每一下都让江波涛眼前爆发一阵白光。  
“前辈！我要……我要去了……唔嗯……”江波涛抓紧了叶修的手淫/叫着，他整个人都被叶修圈在怀里，被干到失神，“好舒服啊…还要……嗯啊啊…咿呀呀呀……！！”

叶修猛地抓住他颤颤巍巍抖动的分/身，重重一捏，底下又是直接戳进最深处，江波涛便到达了高/潮。小/穴狠狠绞紧肉/棒，叶修一声闷哼也射在了江波涛的最深处，滚烫的精/液刺激得江波涛仰起头喘息着，眼前一片色彩混乱地交织。  
过了一会江波涛睁开充满水汽的眼睛瞅着闭眼平复呼吸的叶修，心里又升腾起一股欲/望，他知道自己简直是在自寻死路，可他不想停下来。江波涛滑腻的身子又蹭上了叶修，同样湿淋淋的尾巴在他腰间打着卷儿。  
“叶修前辈……”江波涛声音带着情欲，“我还要…嗯……”  
叶修的肉/棒还在他的后穴里，被他一挑逗，此刻正在苏醒，一点点胀满温热的小穴。  
“小江不怕下不了床？”叶修扶住他的腰往自己身上按。  
“有前辈呀。”江波涛笑得像只狡黠的猫，下一秒就被翻过去趴在沙发上，叶修从后面压上来，肉/棒被带动在后/穴里转了一圈，江波涛一下子呻吟了出来。  
“这可是你自找的啊。”叶修舔咬着他的后颈，那里比平时更加敏感，江波涛低哼着扭动身子，叶修在圆润的臂部啪啪两下，江波涛扭过头瞪他。  
“前辈！”可惜眼角泛红除了让叶修想到欲拒还迎实在没有其他。  
叶修改为揉捏白皙的臂/瓣，留下色/情的红色指痕，一边轻咬江波涛的猫耳一边低笑：“小江今儿真淫/荡，小/穴又在咬我的肉棒，看看这浪的。”他开始抽动分/身，噗嗤噗嗤的声音混合着撞击肉/体的声音，淫/水也一直往下淌，江波涛脸上红的可以滴血。  
“前辈别说了……啊嗯……”  
“怎么不说？你看这小/穴多会吃肉/棒，都不让我走了。”  
“不是……啊啊啊呀……”江波涛欲哭无泪心想这些话叶修都是从哪里学来的，很快又被操得什么都想不出来，只管挺动下身追随着叶修。  
叶修每次插进都会被内/壁层层裹着，抽出的时候又被缩紧似乎被挽留，里面紧致又粘人，爽得不行。叶修掰开被揉得泛红的臂瓣露出饥渴吞咽自己肉/棒的后/穴，缓慢地抽出自己的分/身直到穴口，引得江波涛哭泣呻吟又不断靠近他。  
“前辈……不要停呀…啊嗯……”  
“小猫这么饥渴啊？”叶修俯下身不断亲吻他光滑的后背留下情/色的吻痕，“狠狠地干翻你的小/穴好不好？”  
“嗯啊……好……我要，快进来……”江波涛被体内的瘙痒折磨得不行，软成泥一样趴在沙发上，“我要前辈进来…啊…操/哭我……”  
叶修深吸一口气，还是忍着没动：“要说得完整一点啊小江。”  
江波涛晃着脑袋说着自己都不认识的句子：“前辈欺负我……呜呜啊……想要叶修前辈的大肉/棒……插进来……操我的小/穴……”  
叶修这才满意地捅进去，后背式使得抽/插更加方便，动作快狠准，操得江波涛哭叫出来却说不了一句话。  
叶修掐着他的腰挺动胯下，肉/棒干得小/穴都合不上，吐露着淫/水。江波涛发现体内的玩意又胀大了一圈，动作又变快了起来，混沌的脑子意识到了什么。  
“叶修……嗯呀…前辈……”江波涛扭过头和他接吻，断断续续地说着，“射给我，我要前辈……”  
叶修眯起眼睛吻住那嘴，摁下江波涛柔韧的腰做最后的操干，“行，射满小猫儿的后/穴，都给你。”  
江波涛仿佛在浪潮中起伏的船只，全身上下里里外外都被情/欲拍湿，充满了叶修侵略性的气息。  
“前辈，好大……好棒呀……”江波涛眼里满满都是快感，眼泪从眼角滚下，棕色尾巴盘绕在自己的大腿上，“要到了，好舒服……快点……被干得好舒服……呀啊啊啊——！！”  
叶修毫不留情撞击着江波涛最深处，江波涛失了神浪荡地呻吟，泪水打湿了他的脸庞，直到最后一刻发出无声的尖叫，被叶修硬生生地操到射/精。

叶修在紧/致的穴里抽动几下也射了出来，两个人交叠在一起接吻，叶修把江波涛翻过来十指交扣，轻轻抚摸他的猫耳。  
“好好休息一下，我帮你清理。”  
江波涛像只猫儿一样喉咙里发出呼噜的声音，蹭了蹭叶修的手掌就睡过去。  
叶修看着心爱的恋人——有一对猫耳和一条毛绒尾巴——心里的宠溺几乎要溢出来。

不管是江波涛还是小猫咪，都是用来疼爱的，放在心里暖着的。

 

.end.


End file.
